


Potential

by heydoeydoey



Series: Everything 'verse [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydoeydoey/pseuds/heydoeydoey
Summary: Puck makes pudding.
Relationships: Mama Puckerman - Relationship, Puck/Kurt
Series: Everything 'verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638469
Kudos: 22





	Potential

“Are you free tomorrow night? I wanna take you somewhere.” Puck says into the phone.

Puck’s been kicking the idea around for a couple days now, ever since Kurt mentioned how his mom always used to make him dirt pudding for his birthday snack at school. Puck actually has a vague memory of Mrs. Hummel coming into school on Kurt’s birthday, maybe in first grade, with pudding for everyone.  
  
“Like a date?” Kurt asks, quietly, like maybe he hopes Puck won’t hear him.  
  
“Yeah. Like a date. But not a dinner thing. I’ll pick you up at eight.”  
  
“Okay.” Kurt says, and Puck can hear him smiling.  


  
***  


Puck wakes up late the next morning and heads to the grocery store to buy pudding mix, Oreos and gummi worms. He can’t help grinning a little at the idea that Kurt Hummel’s favourite dessert is something so easy and silly and has ‘dirt’ in the name.

He’s smashing up the Oreos with a rolling pin when his mother appears in the kitchen. He forgot today is her day off, and immediately he feels guilty for waking her up.

“Sorry Mama.” He says quickly. “I’ll be done in a second.”

She shrugs and walks over to the coffeemaker, her worn slippers scuffing across the linoleum floor. Puck finishes crushing the Oreos while she starts making her coffee. Neither of them says anything until Puck is stirring milk into the pudding mix.

“What are you doing?” Mama asks, leaning over his shoulder to look at the ingredients assembled on the counter.

“Making dirt pudding.”

“Why?”

He figures she’s justified in asking, since he’s gotten Oreo crumbs all over her kitchen and slopped milk on the counter and he’s never shown any interest in cooking before. (Unless you count pot cupcakes, which he doesn't.)

“It’s sort of a thing for Kurt.” Puck says and glances over at her cautiously. “His mom used to make it for him and he mentioned he hadn’t had it in awhile and I figured it’s not that hard to make, I mean it’s just pudding, Oreos and gummi worms, right?”

For a second his mom doesn’t say anything. She steps around him and starts rummaging in the fridge, pulling out an almost full container of Cool Whip left over from Sarah’s birthday a couple weeks ago. She sets it on the counter next to the Ziploc bag of crushed Oreos.  
  
“You should mix that in with the pudding.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
His mom nods, “Makes it taste better.”  
  
“Okay.” Puck says. Mama turns and starts walking towards the living room, before turning back.  
  
“Why don’t you bring Kurt over for Chinese on Friday night?”  
  
“Friday night dinners are sort of a big deal for his family.” Puck says.  
  
“Oh.” His mother nods and chews on her bottom lip for a moment. “Saturday, then.”  
  
“Can we not watch Schindler’s List? It’s really depressing. And I know it’s our heritage or whatever, but since it makes everybody cry, it’s not really great for the 'meet the family' night.”  
  
“All right,” his mother agrees, and she sort of has a smirk on her face like she wants to laugh at him. “We’ll watch Fiddler instead.”  
  
Puck figures Kurt will be cool with that, since he’s pretty sure he spotted it on Kurt’s shelf one of the times he was hanging in the other boy’s room. It’s not until he’s folding the Cool Whip into the chocolate pudding that he realises exactly what just happened.  
They aren’t really a huggy family, so when he sits down next to his mom on the couch and pulls her into a crushing hug she sort of freezes for a moment before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and squeezing back tightly.  


  
***  


“Where are we going?” Kurt asks the second he hops up into Puck’s truck.

“It’s a surprise, babe.” Puck says and reverses out of Kurt’s driveway. They drive in comfortable silence, but Puck can see Kurt eyeing the mini-cooler on the bench seat between them curiously.

“What’s in there?”  
  
“Also part of the surprise.”  
  
Puck can tell Kurt is confused when he parks next to the McKinley football field. “Parking lots are kind of our thing.”  
  
“How romantic,” Kurt says with a smirk.  
  
“C’mon.” Puck shoulders open his door and grabs the cooler. Kurt follows him around to the back of the truck, and Puck lowers the tailgate. Kurt hops up and doesn’t even complain about getting grease on his jeans. Puck pulls out the Tupperware container and two spoons. He hands the container to Kurt, whose forehead wrinkles in confusion.

“Open it.” Puck grins. Kurt pries the lid off and looks down at the pudding for a long moment. When he looks back at Puck, there’s a weak, watery smile on his face and Puck can’t tell if it’s a real _thanks for making me pudding since nobody has in a long time_ smile or a forced _why did you think you could attempt to make dirt pudding like my mom_ smile. And he kind of knows it was a risk, doing something for Kurt that his mom used to do, but he’s nothing if not a risk-taker.  
  
Puck wants to ask which smile it is, but Kurt grabs a spoon out of his hand and digs it into the pudding before Puck can get the words out. And now Puck isn’t sure if Kurt’s eating the pudding because he really wants it or because he doesn’t want to hurt Puck’s feelings. Puck digs his own spoon in and they eat in silence for a while, Kurt sitting on the tailgate and Puck standing on the warm asphalt, the container balanced on Kurt’s lap.  
  
“My mom wants you to come over for Chinese food and Fiddler on the Roof on Saturday.”  
  
Kurt’s eyes snap up and his spoon pauses halfway to his mouth, a gummi worm dangling dangerously over the edge. “She does?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“So she’s okay then.”  
  
Puck nods and Kurt smiles and Puck doesn’t tell him he’s got chocolate in the corner of his mouth, because it’s sort of adorable.

“D’you like the pudding? Or was it a totally lame idea?”

Kurt moves the Tupperware to the side and grabs Puck by the shoulders pulling him forward until he’s standing between Kurt’s legs. Puck slides his hands up Kurt’s thighs and curls them around his hips.  
  
“Not lame at all.” Kurt says quietly, and he’s looking at Puck in a way that makes Puck’s heart start hammering against his ribcage like it wants to escape.

Kurt leans forward and presses his lips to Puck’s, tentatively at first and then urgently, his mouth opening and his tongue chasing Puck’s and his legs wrapping around Puck’s waist. Puck takes a chance and lets one of his hands slide up the length of Kurt’s spine, tangling into his perfectly coiffed hair. Kurt sucks Puck’s bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling on it, before his lips trail away, across Puck’s jaw and down his neck and Puck’s knees almost buckle when Kurt starts sucking a hickey into Puck’s skin, right where his neck meets his shoulder.

Puck is used to being the one in control, and he’s pretty sure not even Santana at her most possessive ever gave him a hickey. So this is new and it’s hot and it’s better because it means Kurt wants him just as much as he wants Kurt. And Puck isn’t used relationships where everything is equal, but he isn’t about to complain.

“Does this mean I can introduce you as my boyfriend on Saturday?” Puck smirks and Kurt’s legs tighten around his waist, pulling him even closer so now there’s no space between them at all.

Kurt kisses Puck again, softly this time, before resting his forehead against Puck’s. “You’d better,” he grins and Puck laughs. “It also means I get to tell my dad about you.”

Puck doesn’t have time to panic about the inevitable death threats he’ll get from Burt Hummel, because Kurt captures his lips again for a kiss that tastes like chocolate pudding and potential.  
  



End file.
